


Let's Have A Party

by gblvr



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm pretty sure there was a specific reason for the song lyrics, but I cannot remember if it was a challenge or some other bit of silliness.  Anyway, I'm archiving for posterity, so here it is.</p></blockquote>





	Let's Have A Party

** _I've been watching you  
You've been watching me_ **

Brian watched him, but thought he didn't know. It made him feel beautiful and shy, feverish and shivery all at once. He wanted to hold Brian down, make him see that he knew what Brian wanted, see that he was ready for whatever this was simmering between them.

Because he'd been watching Brian. He saw the look in Brian's eyes, how he would blush and look away. He liked it, wanted to see if that blush went all the way down, wanted to know if Brian hot and sweaty from fucking was anything like Brian hot and sweaty from dancing.

** _Let's stop playing games boy  
Come and dance with me_ **

He knew it wasn't going to be easy – he figured the reason Brian hadn't already made a move was the age thing. Brian thought he was too young.

"Hey, Kevin?"

Kevin looked up from his book, annoyed at being interrupted. "This is important, right, Nick?"

"Um. Well, I guess. I was just wondering if I could switch with you at the next stop."

"You sure about that, kiddo? You know how he is about lights out."

He just grinned, hoping Brian would be his usual anal-freak self about lights out. Some things were just easier to do in the dark.

** _Holding hands, staying close  
Sharing our first kiss_ **

"Lights out, Nicky."

He just grinned, and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Brian to turn off the lamp.

Brian stared at him for a second before he spoke. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just." He caught himself fidgeting and stopped. "Fine."

Brian looked doubtful, but turned out the light anyway. He lay down, wiggling around against the pillow. "Night, Frack."

He took a deep breath and got out off his bed and onto Brian's.

"Nick? What are you doing?"

"Shh. Nothing. Just this." He kissed Brian then, softly at first, waiting for Brian to kiss back.

** _Don't you hear the music?  
Don't you feel the groove, yeah?_ **

Brian wasn't kissing back. He pulled away, climbing off the bed before Brian even had a chance to protest. He walked to the door, wanting to leave but he stopped when Brian spoke.

"Nicky?"

When he didn't answer, Brian tried again. "Nicky – you wanna tell me what that was about?"

He shrugged. "Nothing."

"That wasn't nothing. Tell me-" Brian pushed out a breath and went on. "Tellmewhyyoujustkissedme."

He didn't know what to say, how to start. He shrugged.

He wasn't sure if Brian's hand on his shoulder or his voice in his ear scared him more. "Tell me, Nick. Now."

** _Come on boy, get on the floor  
I wanna dance with you_ **

He pressed his forehead against the door, quietly wishing he could push through to the other side, so he could avoid this conversation.

Brian was quiet too, and he knew that Brian would stay quiet until he answered. Brian was a stubborn bastard when he wanted something.

When he started talking, it was in a whisper. "I've been watching you. I want to be with you. _That way_."

Brian didn't answer for a long time. "What do you want out of this, Nick? What do you want from me? Is this just gonna be fucking or something else, something more?"

** _I've been waiting all along,  
To get a boy like you_ **

"What? You think I'd do that to you? That I just want to fuck you?" He was mad now, and he forgot about his embarrassment, turning around to face Brian. Who was smiling. _Smiling_.

He realized what Brian did when he saw that smile, and he had to smile himself.

Brian reached for him, ran fingers across his cheekbone, over his ears, into his hair. He had time for a deep breath before Brian was kissing him, and it was nothing at all like before. Brian was kissing him like he was the only thing in the world that mattered.

** _You really blow my mind  
Can't believe it's true_ **

It was over before he wanted it to be, but Brian wasn't leaving, just pulling back a bit to breathe.

"Wow. That was nice...."

"Yeah, it was. I've wanted to do that since you were fourteen." Brian blushed when he said that, but he didn't look away, so it was okay for him to say,

"Funny. Me too."

"Seriously – what are we talking about here?" Brian gestured between them.

He licked his lips nervously before he spoke, and hoped like hell he wasn't making a big mistake. "Everything, Brian. I want everything."

"Everything, huh? I think that can be arranged."

** _Let's have a party  
I like the way you swing yeah_ **

He figured sex with Brian would be incredible – but this was beyond incredible. Everywhere Brian touched him, it felt like bubbles against his skin, shivers of sensation that raced to skim the bottom of his stomach and collected in his groin.

They kissed for what seemed like forever, touching and grinding against each other. What little clothing they wore was pushed aside, the first touch of skin on skin sweet. When he thought he couldn't stand it anymore, Brian pushed into him; when he finally came, it was like falling and Brian was the only person who could catch him.

** _Boy I must be dreamin'  
Every night, again_ **

When he could breathe again, the first thing he saw was Brian.

"Oh. I...that was. Wow."

Brian smiled at him, blissed out. "Yeah. It was pretty nice."

"Just nice?" He could feel the frown forming across his forehead.

Brian stroked his cheek. "Baby, it was better than nice – it was. Better than I could have ever hoped for."

He couldn't help it; he blushed. After everything they'd just done, he _blushed_. He suddenly felt young and inexperienced and...

Brian leaned in, close enough to kiss, whispering "It was perfect, Nicky," before he pressed their mouths together.

Loved. He felt loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure there was a specific reason for the song lyrics, but I cannot remember if it was a challenge or some other bit of silliness. Anyway, I'm archiving for posterity, so here it is.


End file.
